En mi vida, sólo tú
by Ronald Anderson
Summary: Quería la eternidad sólo a su lado.
1. Sex on fire

En mi vida, sólo tú

 **1.-Sex on fire**

Había rogado tanto por que las cosas no se salieran de control, que cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de la situación actual en la que se encontraba, no pudo reprimir un gruñido grave proveniente del fondo de su garganta.

Misty se detuvo apenas un momento de su labor y dirigió sus ojos curiosos, aunque también con un dejo de temor, hacia las orbes marrones que en ese instante se abrieron como si hubieran presentido aquella mirada escrutadora.

-¿Sucede algo Ash?-preguntó la pelirroja en un susurro casi tan bajo que por un instante el aludido se preguntó si toda la revolución de su cabeza no lo había hecho alucinar. Conectó su mirada con la de ella, y su silencio pareció confirmarle que la pregunta había sido formulada.

-No pasa nada Mist, tranquila.-

-Me preocupa un poco que no lo estés…-pareció que el rubor en sus mejillas indicaba la vergüenza total que le provocaba traer a colación el tema, sin embargo, con un suspiro resuelto decidió terminar su oración.-Disfrutando.-

-Oh.-exclamó Ash siendo ahora él quien se sonrojara ante la actitud tan directa mostrada por su acompañante. No tenía por qué sorprenderse, por supuesto, desde que la había conocido Misty había sido una persona directa y concisa sobre sus opiniones, no se guardaba nada y aquella honestidad tan brutal, era una de las cosas que más le habían atraído de ella desde el principio.

-Yo si…-sintió que le faltaba un poco el aire.-Si lo estoy disfrutando Mist es sólo que…ya sabes, demasiado en la cabeza.-

Esta vez, la joven sonrió aliviada, ¿asi que era eso?.

-Eres increíble Ash Ketchum, de verdad.-dijo ella negando con la cabeza sin perder ni un instante la sonrisa de su rostro. El aludido se incorporó un poco apoyándose sobre sus codos para mirar con más detenimiento a la chica frente a él.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó el azabache enarcando una ceja con curiosidad.

-Nada Ash, es sólo que…usas el cerbero cuando menos deberías usarlo, y cuando deberías parece que carecieras de él.-

-¡Oye!-

La joven de ojos color jade se incorporó sobre si misma y colocó sus manos sobre los hombros del muchacho para volver a colocarlo completamente sobre el colchón empujándolo suavemente, mientras ella buscaba volver al lugar donde se habían quedado.

-Sólo relájate.-susurró la joven antes de arrancar un gemido gutural por parte del chico, quien tuvo que inspirar profundamente al sentir aquella oleada de sensaciones estremecerle el cuerpo por entero.

Apretó las sabanas con una fuerza tal, que los nudillos pronto se tornaron blancos. Era demasiado, y nunca pensó que pudiera sentir tanto, nunca así , nunca él. No era su primera experiencia en la cama, no era la primera vez que se permitía dejarse hacer, pero si era la primera vez que el mundo parecía darle vueltas, que el corazón martilleaba con fuerza contra sus costillas, era la primera vez que el romance, el amor y aquellas cosas que en su momento le parecieron tan bobas cuando Misty solía mencionárselas en aquella infancia que compartieron, cobraron todo el sentido para él.

Eso que sentía era fuego, fuego puro quemándole por dentro, pero no le desagradaba en lo absoluto, solo quería más y más hasta convertirse en cenizas, ¿estaba mal si quería arder para siempre, mientras fuera con Misty a su lado?


	2. Do it

**2.-Do it**

Cuando las manos ávidas y callosas del actual Maestro de la liga se deslizaron por la suave piel expuesta de su cintura sintió que cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer para escapar de aquella situación había quedado abandonada en los rincones más profundos de su inconciencia. Entendió que cualquier cosa que pretendiese decir o hacer para frenar la locura de lo que estaban haciendo simplemente no tendría eco, o siquiera se atrevería a salir de sus labios nunca más.

Sintió las puntas de los dedos del que alguna vez fuera su mejor amigo juguetear entre el borde de su piel y el resorte de su prenda íntima, y comenzó a notar como aquel calor abrasante se expandía por todo su cuerpo, quería más, y más era la cosa más peligrosa a desear. Supo que perdería el control de si misma en cualquier instante y que cualquier pensamiento coherente sería anulado de inmediato cuando aquella excitación instintiva le carcomiera la razón y el corazón, avorazada por la inanición a la que había sido sometida durante tantos años cerca y lejos del joven moreno de cabellera azabache que ahora sólo se dedicaba a provocarla con todas y cada una de sus caricias seductoras.

-Ash…yo…-su voz había sonado más como un susurro que como el verdadero llamado que pretendía hacerle, los labios de él recorrían con deleite el cuello de ella, sus hombros la turgencia de sus senos, el sostén abandonado en algún lugar del piso, víctima de la gravedad que los atraía hacia el centro de su propio planeta, en donde no existía nadie más, ni nada más.

Sus ojos se encontraron en el medio de la oscuridad mientras las manos de él aún detenían el único obstáculo puesto entre ellos. Los ojos marrones del muchacho estaban llenos de deseo, y de emoción, pero también parecían dudosos, expectantes, había algo, algo en ellos que necesitaba ser respondido, algo definitivo y contundente que traería a un evento aún más espectacular que todo lo preliminar; ¿Qué era aquello que Ash preguntaba tan insistentemente con la mirada que ella no podía descifrar asi nada más?

-Misty…-susurró y el tiempo pareció detenerse de pronto.-Misty.-y su nombre en labios de él sonaba a cielo y sabía a miel.

-Ash…-respondió ella casi pérdida en el éxtasis de ser nombrada por él, de ser besada por él, quería todo, todo de él, y si le prometía una eternidad aunque fuera mentira ella la aceptaría gustosa.

-Misty…te amo, créeme por favor.-Y aquella súplica suave de su voz, acompañada de sus ojos húmedos que parecían de pronto anegados en lágrimas guardadas de tiempo atrás trajeron a ella la repentina luz en el medio de las sombras de la duda que existía en los ojos de él. Por fin pudo comprender que se escondía en su mirada que buscaba anhelante una respuesta de ella. Sonrió, sonrió más feliz que nunca, aquello no era un error, aquello era lo que debía de ser, aquello era…lo que siempre debió ser.

-Sí Ash, hazlo, hazlo ahora porque me muero de amor.-

Ellos ya eran uno mucho antes de ese momento, ahora sólo era cuestión de piel.


	3. Vídeo Games

**3.-Videogames**

Si alguien le hubiese preguntado cuál era su paraíso ideal cuando era apenas un niño lleno de más expectativa que de realidad, con la cabeza llena de aventuras en vez de paz, con las ideas propias de un niño de 10 años que no se encontraba para nada interesado en asentarse y tener una familiar, seguro que su repuesta más rápida hubiera sido un mundo en el que él fuera maestro pokémon y los pokémon y los humanos convivieran en real armonía y donde jamás existieran los abusos hacia los pequeños compañeros de aventuras. Por supuesto que mientras iba creciendo él mismo se daba cuenta de que la realidad era una moneda de difícil cambio y que soñar con este sólo cuesta miles de decepciones y frustraciones formadas en una hilera de desencantos que terminan convirtiéndote en el adulto que terminas por ser.

Ash había crecido, y con él las ilusiones se habían transformado, no dejaba de soñar en aquel mundo mejor de su infancia, pero ahora podía conformarse con las cosas simples, no rabiaría tan fácilmente por perder innumerables competencias pokémon, ni tampoco le fastidiaba saber que no era el maestro de la liga, por el contrario, había encontrado un particular interés en enseñar a futuros nuevos entrenadores y durante algunos fines de semana convertirse en el líder provisional de algún gimnasio Pokémon de Kanto.

-Tienes algo en mente en particular.-preguntó la joven pelirroja entregándole una botella de cerveza al azabache mientras le descruzaba la pierna y buscaba su propio sitio entre las piernas del muchacho, recargando su espalda sobre el torso de él.

-No.-contestó simplemente el aludido.- En realidad lo único que ronda por mi mente en este instante es lo sexy que eres y cuanto me gustaría…-La mano del muchacho se deslizo hacia valles prohibidos siendo abruptamente detenida por un certero manotazo de la joven de ojos de jade.

-¡Óyeme pervertido!, ¡¿Qué acaso sólo piensas en eso?!-reclamó la joven fingiendo indignación ante las "oscuras" intensiones del muchacho.

-Contigo es difícil concentrarse en otra cosa.-

-Descarado.-

-No me puedes culpar, al final eres tú la que siempre termina seduciéndome y haciéndome caer en tus garras de femme fatale.-

Los ojos de la joven se abrieron desproporcionadamente mientras una sonrisilla de suficiencia de dibujaba en los masculinos labios.

-¡¿Femme Fatale?!, ¿Me puedes explicar de que novelucha barata has sacado eso Ketchum?-

Ash rió limpiamente ante el puchero de la joven entre sus brazos, era extremadamente divertido molestar a Misty, era un placer que había descubierto desde los 10 años casi de forma involuntaria.

-Debe ser del estante de noveluchas baratas que tienes organizado en nuestra habitación mi querida Mist.-

Esta vez fue la boca de la líder de gimnasio la que se abrió en sorpresa ante la desfachatez de su novio.

-Eres un…arrghhh, ¡te odio Ash Ketchum!-comentó la chica rabiosa mientras intentaba zafarse del abrazo del moreno quien había caído presa de una ataque de risa mientras se aferraba más a la joven.-¡Déjame ir Ash!-

-¡No!-respondió el joven sin poder detener su risa .

-¡Hablo en serio Ketchum, si no me sueltas ahora la pagarás cara!-

-¿Es eso una amenaza o una promesa?-

-¡Pervertido!-volvió a exclamar Misty como si se sintiera escandalizada con la respuesta de su novio aunque ahora una suave sonrisa adornaba sus facciones.

-Contigo es imposible no serlo.-respondió el muchacho a su vez que se inclinaba sobre los labios de ella para besarla dulcemente al inicio mientras el fuego de ambos crecía poco a poco.

Si le preguntaran a su yo de ahora cuál era su paraíso ideal, diría que era ese justamente, ese en el que se sentaba a jugar videojuegos mientras Misty le platicaba sobre su día, ese en el que dormía al lado de la joven maestra agua, ese en el que podían estar toda una tarde abrazados molestándose infinitamente víctimas de risas y juegos y bromas secretas, lejos de todo y de todos.

" _¿Cuál es tu paraíso ideal Ash? Eres tú, eres tú…y todo es por ti…_


End file.
